


In His Room (Italian Version)

by worldinmyeyes94



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldinmyeyes94/pseuds/worldinmyeyes94
Summary: Dalla storia: «Solo per questa notte...» disse lui.«Solo per una notte, lasciami essere tua» rispose lei.Dave sorrise, aveva uno sguardo malinconico e si sentì doppiamente colpevole. Nei confronti di sua moglie e anche di quella ragazza, con la quale non avrebbe potuto esserci nient'altro una volta usciti da quella stanza d'hotel.





	In His Room (Italian Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ogni riferimento a fatti realmente accaduti è puramente casuale. 
> 
> N.B. Ci tengo a precisare che non ho nulla contro la moglie di Dave Gahan. Poiché si parla di un tradimento, se la cosa vi disturba significa che la storia non fa per voi. Inoltre sono presenti scene di sesso piuttosto esplicite, spero di non essere stata volgare... In caso contrario potete dare la colpa a Dave ;)  
Buona lettura!

* * *

<strike></strike>**In His Room**  


_"Im hanging on your words_  
_Living on your breath_  
_Feeling with your skin_  
_Will I always be here..."_  
_(In Your Room - Depeche Mode)_

2006  
Era da poco terminato il concerto e Dave era esausto, ma al tempo stesso si sentiva ancora carico di adrenalina. Era una sensazione impagabile, qualcosa a cui probabilmente non si sarebbe mai abituato. Esibirsi sul palco lo aiutava a liberare la mente, e in quel momento sentiva di averne davvero bisogno: prima di partire per l'Europa aveva lasciato sua moglie e i loro problemi oltreoceano, a New York. Avevano litigato pesantemente, e questo lo faceva stare davvero male. Si era confidato soltanto con Martin, e in cuor suo sperava che quella crisi si sarebbe risolta al suo ritorno.  
Il nuovo tour dei Depeche Mode, al contrario, stava andando a gonfie vele. Quella sera il Touring The Angel aveva fatto tappa in Italia, e più precisamente nella città eterna: Roma.  
Per fortuna lo stato d'animo di Dave non aveva influito sulla sua performance, che come al solito era stata impeccabile e aveva mandato il pubblico in delirio. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a prendere sonno, così decise di uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria. Si infilò un paio di occhiali scuri e un cappello con la visiera, chiedendosi se sarebbero bastati a depistare qualche eventuale fan invadente: amava l'affetto del pubblico, ma certe persone erano davvero al limite del fanatismo.  
Per un attimo pensò di andare a vedere cosa stessero facendo Martin, Andy, Peter e Christian, ma in realtà aveva bisogno di starsene un po' per conto suo. Dave era un tipo solitario, gli altri sapevano benissimo che a volte aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi. Era fatto così, era il suo carattere.

La hall dell'albergo a quell'ora della notte era deserta... o quasi.  
Seduta su un divano, una ragazza stava piangendo silenziosamente. Teneva tra le mani una macchina fotografica digitale, probabilmente stava guardando le foto scattate al concerto di quella sera: Dave notò infatti che indossava una maglietta dei Depeche Mode, con il simbolo del loro ultimo album Playing The Angel.  
Il suo carattere schivo gli diceva di lasciar perdere, ma quella scena non lo aveva lasciato indifferente. Decise di togliersi il cappello e gli occhiali, per poi avvicinarsi alla ragazza.  
«Ehi, è tutto okay?» le disse, sperando che parlasse inglese.  
Lei alzò lo sguardo, e per un attimo il suo cuore smise di battere. Non poteva crederci: Dave Gahan, il frontman dei Depeche Mode, era lì davanti a lei e le stava _addirittura_ rivolgendo la parola.  
D'altra parte, Dave la riconobbe: durante l'esibizione di "A Question Of Time" l'aveva guardata; la ragazza si trovava piuttosto vicina alle transenne e i loro sguardi si erano incrociati per pochi attimi.  
«Oh mio Dio» esclamò la ragazza, e per un attimo pensò che quelle sarebbero state le uniche parole che sarebbe riuscita a pronunciare. Arrossì, ma ce la mise tutta per non fare ulteriori figuracce; un'occasione del genere non le sarebbe più capitata e sapeva di doverla sfruttare in ogni modo possibile. Prese un bel respiro, cercando di riacquistare un minimo di autocontrollo e di dire qualcosa di sensato.  
«Ora sto bene» disse. «Anzi... direi benissimo!». Dave si sedette accanto a lei, ancora scossa dall'emozione.  
«Non riesco a crederci... Vorrei solo dirti grazie, Dave. La musica dei Depeche Mode è una parte essenziale della mia vita, così come... te. Grazie per quello che fai, per la tua voce, per tutto. E per avermi sorriso mentre cantavi, mi sono sentita così fortunata!» disse, tutto d'un fiato.  
Con l'inglese se la cavava piuttosto bene, e aveva guardato talmente tante interviste di Dave che le risultava semplice comprenderlo: la sua voce e il suo accento le erano familiari, ormai.  
Le sorrise, le lacrime sul volto della ragazza erano del tutto scomparse e lui ne fu felice: sapeva che era merito suo.  
«Grazie a te, le tue parole significano molto» le rispose, sorridendole.  
Lei si sentì mancare la terra sotto i piedi, avrebbe tanto voluto chiedergli una foto ma si paralizzò. Lui, però, sembrò leggerle nel pensiero: prese la macchina fotografica e le chiese di impostare l'autoscatto, dopodiché scattarono un paio di foto insieme.  
«Grazie, Dave. O forse dovrei chiamarti Mr. Gahan...». Dave fece di no con la testa, sorprendendosi del fatto che la ragazza si stesse facendo così tanti scrupoli. Spesso i fan dimenticavano che dietro alla star c'era una persona; a volte si mostrava altezzoso non perché lo fosse davvero, ma perché mal sopportava la totale mancanza di rispetto che avevano alcuni di loro.  
«Ti prego, chiamami solo Dave» rispose. «Allora, posso sapere perché stavi piangendo? Se non sono invadente...»  
«Sei molto gentile a preoccuparti, ma ti metteresti a ridere».  
Dave fece una smorfia. «Non lo farei mai» puntualizzò.  
«Be', ecco... è la prima volta che assisto ad un vostro concerto. E mi sento felice, ma al tempo stesso anche… triste. Ne sento già la mancanza, è possibile?»  
«La tristezza post concerto è inclusa nel pacchetto, non lo sapevi?» scherzò Dave, strappandole un sorriso.  
D'un tratto si accorse che stava per arrivare qualcuno, e fece un gesto decisamente avventato: chiese alla ragazza di seguirlo. Lei non ci pensò due volte; d'altronde non si trovava lì con una persona qualsiasi, ma con l'uomo che poche ore prima aveva visto esibirsi sul palco e che popolava molte delle sue fantasie. In che situazione assurda e al tempo stesso meravigliosa si era andata a cacciare?  
Presero l'ascensore insieme, tra loro aleggiava una strana tensione. Era una situazione fuori dall'ordinario, che li avrebbe condotti chissà dove... La linea sottile che separava la fan dalla star si era momentaneamente spezzata.

***

Una volta arrivati al piano in cui alloggiava Dave, lui prese un tesserino magnetico e aprì la porta della sua stanza, premurandosi di non essere visto da nessuno. Martin e gli altri si trovavano sullo stesso piano, e Dave non voleva pettegolezzi.  
«Che bello, qui» esclamò la ragazza. La stanza di Dave era accogliente, ma senza eccessi. Era illuminata da una luce calda, e al centro della stanza spiccava un letto matrimoniale rivestito con delle lenzuola rosso bordeaux. Le pareti color pesca rendevano l'atmosfera molto intima, e sul letto era appeso un quadro raffigurante un angelo dalle enormi ali bianche. Dalla finestra si poteva ammirare uno dei monumenti storici simbolo di Roma, il Colosseo... ma lei era decisamente più interessata ad ammirare Dave, quell'uomo così carismatico e sensuale che con la sua voce riusciva a trasportarla in un'altra dimensione. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, si sentiva quasi commossa: essere nella stessa stanza con lui era un sogno ad occhi aperti. Dave era talmente affascinante che non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, e dovette sforzarsi di non scoppiare in lacrime di nuovo. Sarebbero state ancora lacrime di gioia, ma doveva tenere i nervi saldi.  
«Non ti ho ancora chiesto il tuo nome, perdonami» le disse, mentre lei lo guardava con occhi sognanti. Tutte quelle attenzioni la stavano mandando fuori di testa, come se già non bastasse il fatto di essere nella sua stessa stanza d'hotel.  
«Mi chiamo Sofia» rispose la ragazza.  
«Sei di qui?» proseguì a domandarle.  
«Sì, sono di Roma». Vide Dave pensieroso.  
«So a cosa stai pensando... “Perché sei in un hotel, se sei del posto?”. Ora mi prenderai per una di quei pazzi fanatici che sicuramente non sopporti...». Sofia sorrise nervosamente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Per un attimo ebbe paura di aver rovinato tutto, ma si sbagliava.  
«Sono con degli amici, loro non sono di Roma» si affrettò ad aggiungere.  
«Non penso affatto che tu sia una pazza fanatica, e non devi giustificarti» rispose Dave.  
Sofia era molto bella, pensò tra sé e sé. Aveva dei lunghi capelli castani e lisci, era minuta e snella. Si incantò a fissare il suo viso e i suoi lineamenti delicati: doveva avere non più di trent'anni, forse anche qualcuno in meno. Aveva dei bellissimi occhi verde chiaro, che lo fissavano con un misto di ammirazione e curiosità.  
«Posso dirti una cosa, Dave?» gli disse la ragazza.  
«Ma certo».  
«Non volevo metterti... sai, a disagio. Tutti vogliono una foto con te, come se tu fossi una specie di trofeo. Non volevo darti questa impressione». Dave rimase ulteriormente colpito dalle sue parole, non erano da tutti.  
«Ti svelo un segreto, Sofia: non ho nulla in contrario a concedermi per una foto, ma solo se mi viene chiesto con educazione e rispetto». Dave l'aveva chiamata per nome, e lei si sentì completamente destabilizzata.  
«Hai realizzato un mio sogno, Dave. Ho ventotto anni, ho iniziato ad ascoltare i Depeche Mode solo pochi anni fa e a volte penso che vorrei essere nata molto prima... Avrei voluto assistere a tanti altri vostri concerti, ma ora intendo rimediare. Sono stata in fila davanti ai cancelli dello stadio per tutto il giorno, e poi con i miei amici ho corso fino alle transenne solo per avere la possibilità di vedere te, Martin e Andy da vicino. Sono esausta ma ne è valsa la pena, lo rifarei anche adesso».  
Ventotto anni, era davvero molto giovane... Dave si sentì in conflitto con se stesso, voleva che quella ragazza rimanesse lì con lui ma pensò anche a sua moglie. Nel giro di pochi istanti, si ritrovò a prendere una decisione difficile.  
«Hai detto che sei qui con alcuni amici, ti stanno aspettando?» le disse, cogliendola totalmente di sorpresa. Lei aveva una stanza singola, e se avesse passato la notte altrove nessuno lo avrebbe notato. Iniziò ad insinuarsi nella sua mente la possibilità che tra lei e Dave sarebbe accaduto qualcosa, ma cercò di rimanere con i piedi per terra.  
«Non ho alcuna fretta di andar via, se vuoi saperlo... E tu, aspetti qualcuno?». Dave indicò la stanza, tutta a sua disposizione.  
«Come vedi, no». Sorrise, avvicinandosi di più a lei. Per un attimo regnò il silenzio.  
Dave era consapevole di ciò che stava per fare, nonostante si sentisse in colpa. Aveva avvertito subito un'intesa con quella giovane donna, e sentì il desiderio di trascorrere altro tempo con lei.  
Sofia afferrò entrambe le mani di Dave, guardandolo intensamente. Le sembrava di essere in un sogno; sapeva perfettamente che lui era sposato e che non ci sarebbe stato un seguito, ma le andava bene così. Era più di quanto avrebbe potuto mai sperare, essere amata da lui anche solo per una notte.  
Sapeva di avere in mano un grande potere, quello di fermare tutto o di lasciare che accadesse ciò che fino ad allora aveva soltanto potuto esplorare con la fantasia. Dave si era dimostrato un gran signore, l'aveva trattata con gentilezza e non avrebbe di certo approfittato di lei... se solo lei non lo avesse voluto. Ma la tentazione era troppo grande, e chi era lei per resistere?  
Forse avrebbe sofferto, desiderato avere più tempo a disposizione con lui, ma decise che valeva la pena affrontare ogni conseguenza.  
«Devo dirti una cosa» le disse Dave, interrompendo le sue riflessioni. «Forse già lo sai, forse no; ma devo dirtelo perché voglio essere del tutto leale e sincero con te. Io sono sposato, e non voglio illuderti».  
«Lo so» rispose lei, con fermezza. «E probabilmente sono una stronza senza rispetto, ma questa è la mia unica occasione, ed io... ti voglio, Dave». Lo aveva detto, quello era il punto di non ritorno.  
Dave le scansò una ciocca di capelli dal viso, accarezzandole la guancia.  
«Non lo sei, perché in questo momento ti desidero anch'io». Sofia chiuse gli occhi, beandosi di quel contatto. A quel punto Dave la attirò dolcemente a sé afferrandole il mento, e baciandola in maniera delicata. Sofia non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di godersi quel bacio, una piccola anticipazione di ciò che forse sarebbe accaduto di lì a breve.  
Dave si allontanò dalle sue labbra dopo pochi istanti, facendole una semplice domanda: «Lo vuoi davvero?».  
Era una domanda seria, non avrebbe fatto gesti avventati se lei non lo avesse voluto. Ma lo sguardo di Sofia parlava chiaro, gli occhi verdi della ragazza in quel momento erano un libro aperto: decise di mettere da parte qualsiasi freno e di lasciarsi andare in ogni modo possibile, a parole e a gesti.  
«Sì, assolutamente sì. Puoi fare tutto ciò che vuoi, Dave. Puoi... _farmi_, tutto ciò che vuoi». Si vergognò di aver esitato e abbassò lo sguardo, facendo sorridere Dave. Lui si sentì lusingato, e le rivolse un'occhiata carica di desiderio. Sofia si morse il labbro, sospirando… Non riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo per più di pochi istanti.  
«Solo per questa notte...» disse lui.  
«Solo per una notte, lasciami essere tua» rispose lei.  
Dave sorrise, aveva uno sguardo malinconico e si sentì doppiamente colpevole. Nei confronti di sua moglie e anche di quella ragazza, con la quale non avrebbe potuto esserci nient'altro una volta usciti da quella stanza d'hotel.  
«Sul serio, Dave... non sentirti in colpa nei miei confronti. Non sono una… brava ragazza, ti sto spingendo a tradire tua moglie». Eppure, Dave si mise nei suoi panni. Cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse stato al suo posto? In fondo era stata colpa sua, le aveva chiesto di seguirlo nella sua stanza. Era stato lui ad oltrepassare il limite.  
«Non sei tu ad essere una cattiva ragazza, ma io non sono stato esattamente un santo, nel corso degli anni... E in questo momento non ho alcuna forza di volontà per resisterti».  
«E allora non farlo, Dave. Forse sono egoista, ma lei può... averti ogni giorno, mentre questa è la mia unica occasione. E mi va bene così, davvero». Sofia si era del tutto sciolta, parlare con lui le veniva stranamente semplice e naturale. Era come se si conoscessero già, e decise di parlare senza filtri. Si sentiva colpevole, in una situazione normale non avrebbe mai desiderato un uomo sposato; ma erano ben altre sensazioni a prevalere in lei al momento.  
Lo guardò, carica di aspettative e di desiderio. E anche Dave, in quello stesso istante, decise che era giunto il momento di lasciarsi andare.  
«Non guardarmi così» gli disse Sofia, cambiando decisamente discorso.  
«Così come?»  
«Con quell'espressione perennemente… soddisfatta. Non hai la minima idea di come mi fai sentire, ogni volta che ti guardo». Sofia era decisamente poco lucida: non si era mai sentita in quel modo, per nessuno.  
«In realtà, sì... So benissimo quali sono i pensieri che provoco in chi mi guarda. Quando mi esibisco entro in un'altra dimensione, mi faccio trasportare dalla musica. Per me è come il sesso, a volte è anche meglio. Esibirmi mi fa sentire esattamente così, pienamente soddisfatto» rispose Dave, con una voce talmente calda e sensuale che avrebbe smosso persino una montagna.  
«Il modo in cui ti muovi, in cui fai scorrere la tua mano sull'asta del microfono... C'è chi si ritrova a desiderarti disperatamente, senza possibilità che questo accada. Sei sleale». Sofia si mise a braccia conserte, come a volerlo sfidare. Dave si avvicinò a lei, e, da dietro, le mise le mani attorno ai fianchi. Fece scorrere la mano sinistra sul fianco di lei, sollevandole di poco la maglietta. E iniziò a muoversi, strusciando il proprio corpo contro il suo.  
«Ora immagina di essere sul palco con me» le disse all'orecchio, sussurrando piano le parole. «È questo ciò a cui penso, quando lo faccio».  
La ragazza aveva i brividi ovunque, scossa da un desiderio che sentiva crescere dentro di sé, proprio al centro del corpo. Le piaceva parlare con Dave, avrebbe ascoltato per ore i suoi discorsi su quanto fosse soddisfacente esibirsi sul palco, o su qualsiasi altra cosa. Probabilmente, pensò, sarebbe stato interessante anche farsi leggere la lista della spesa. Al tempo stesso, però, attendeva impaziente un altro contatto fisico con lui; era diventato un bisogno quasi disperato. Dave si stava facendo desiderare, si era allontanato di nuovo.  
«Chi ti guarda si ritrova a provare invidia per un oggetto inanimato... E’ decisamente imbarazzante». Sofia rise, lei stessa lo aveva pensato più volte.  
«Lo so, la cosa mi diverte molto». Il fatto che Dave fosse così sicuro di sé la mandava in confusione, era un provocatore nato.  
«Adesso, però» proseguì a dire, «non dovrai invidiare proprio niente. Mi hai dato il permesso di fare qualunque cosa, no?» Sofia non ce la fece più a resistere: lo afferrò per la maglietta e infilò una gamba tra le sue, costringendolo ad avvicinarsi di nuovo: non ci mise molto ad accorgersi che Dave era palesemente eccitato, e quel pensiero bastò a mandare in estasi i suoi pensieri ancor prima che il suo corpo.  
Quante volte lo aveva desiderato?  
Quante volte lo aveva sognato o aveva fantasticato su di lui ad occhi aperti, ben consapevole che non sarebbe mai accaduto?  
Quante volte si era sfiorata, immaginando che fossero le mani di lui a farlo?

***

Dave aveva ancora l'eyeliner sulle palpebre, l'ombretto grigio e la matita nera nell'interno occhi, che ne faceva risaltare ogni sfumatura. Osservandoli da vicino, quegli occhi erano di un colore davvero particolare, sensuali e magnetici: Sofia riuscì a distinguere il verde scuro, il grigio, il marrone e altre piccole sfumature. Dalle foto sembrava che fossero cangianti, perché spesso prevaleva un colore piuttosto che un altro. Quello sguardo la eccitava da impazzire, come ogni singolo dettaglio in lui.  
Colta da un impulso irrefrenabile lo aiutò a togliersi la maglietta, scaraventandola a terra quasi con violenza. Gli gettò immediatamente le braccia al collo per poi poggiare le sue labbra su quella pelle nuda, leccarla e morderla. Dave gemette non appena la ragazza gli diede un leggero morso sulla spalla, e questo bastò a far nascere in lei un brivido caldo, proprio nel basso ventre.  
Si guardarono; Dave aveva una scintilla nello sguardo, furbo come quello di una volpe.  
«Voglio farmi una doccia» le disse. «E... vorrei fare altre _cose divertenti_ con te, nella doccia. Mi fai compagnia, oppure...»  
"Cose divertenti"... La fece sorridere l'eufemismo che Dave aveva utilizzato per dirle che la desiderava.  
«Hai anche il coraggio di chiedermelo?» rispose indignata, per poi sorridergli. Era sfacciatamente felice e non poteva nasconderlo.  
«Seguimi» disse lui. La fulminò con lo sguardo e si diresse verso il bagno, continuando a spogliarsi. Inutile dire che anche il bagno era davvero accogliente, tuttavia l'attenzione della ragazza venne catturata da qualcosa di ben più interessante: la meravigliosa visione del corpo nudo di Dave.  
Era girato di spalle, e lo sguardo di Sofia lo percorse da cima a fondo. Era snello, elegante; le braccia sottili ma muscolose. Il grande tatuaggio impresso sulla sua schiena lo rendeva imponente, regale: a Sofia parve di osservare un'opera d'arte, e ne rimase incantata.  
Poi, lo sguardo si posò sulle due fossette nella parte bassa della schiena, e infine sul suo culo rotondo e ben definito. Il pensiero che di lì a poco le sue mani si sarebbero posate su quel corpo scolpito, tanto virile quanto elegante, la fece impazzire ancora di più. La ragazza finì di spogliarsi in fretta, togliendosi gli slip. Si accorse di essere già fin troppo eccitata, le bastava guardare Dave o sentirlo parlare perché il suo corpo reagisse di conseguenza... Si sentì come un'adolescente in preda a una tempesta ormonale.  
Dave aprì l'anta della doccia, voltandosi poi verso di lei. «Vieni» le disse, e il tono in cui lo fece era decisamente equivoco. Il cuore le batteva a mille; lui era bello da far male e lei aveva paura di apparire inadeguata e insignificante, ai suoi occhi. Era oggettivamente bella, di solito si piaceva, ma quella situazione le stava facendo letteralmente dare di matto. Si strinse nelle spalle, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Dave per un attimo pensò di esser stato troppo intraprendente, ma l'ultima cosa che voleva era metterla in soggezione. La prese per mano, e indicò la loro immagine riflessa nel grande specchio del bagno.  
«Guardati» disse. «Sei bellissima, e mi ecciti da impazzire... Non è un caso se dal palco ho posato lo sguardo proprio su di te. Fammi un favore, non dubitarne mai». Sofia si sentì subito meglio, Dave aveva una carica erotica pazzesca ma sapeva essere anche molto dolce. Pensava davvero ciò che le aveva appena detto, per una notte aveva promesso di chiudere a chiave tutto il resto e di lasciarsi andare.  
«Se sei tu a dirmelo, mi fido». Sofia gli sorrise dolcemente.  
«E giusto perché tu lo sappia» proseguì a dire Dave, «anche tu puoi fare tutto ciò che desideri. Ti sto offrendo tutto me stesso». Le afferrò i fianchi, la sovrastava in altezza di una ventina di centimetri e lei si sentì totalmente sopraffatta dalla sua presenza.  
Entrarono nella doccia, e Dave chiuse le ante. Adesso erano solo lui e lei, senza distrazioni: il resto del mondo lo avevano lasciato fuori, se lo erano silenziosamente promesso.  
Non appena la pelle nuda di Dave sfiorò la sua, Sofia sentì svanire ogni insicurezza. Si sentiva così esile, tra le sue mani... Quelle mani grandi, accoglienti, e quelle dita affusolate e snelle. Desiderò immediatamente che quella dita la sfiorassero ovunque.  
L'attesa la stava divorando, ma voleva godersi ogni secondo speso con lui. Anche il solo sfiorarsi era incredibilmente soddisfacente, e non faceva altro che accrescere il desiderio di entrambi.  
«Ti svelo un altro segreto» disse Dave. «Stasera, sotto i pantaloni, non indossavo nulla». Lo sospettava, e lui gliene aveva appena dato la conferma.  
«Mi stai fottendo il cervello, Dave» rispose maliziosa. Lui sorrise di nuovo, mostrando i suoi denti. Aveva i canini leggermente affilati, e lei li trovava incredibilmente sensuali. A volte Dave le ricordava un vampiro, un sensuale signore delle tenebre.  
«Non solo il cervello... Lascia che ti mostri che cosa so fare, la pratica rende perfetti». La risata cristallina di Dave fu un altro colpo al cuore, sapeva provocarla sia con le parole che con i gesti.

C'era stato un periodo in cui Dave era sprofondato in un baratro e aveva tentato di annientare se stesso; ma ne era uscito, e ora aveva una grande autostima. Aveva finalmente inserito in un album dei Depeche Mode dei brani scritti di suo pugno, era risorto dalle sue ceneri proprio come una fenice, quello stesso simbolo che aveva impresso sulla sua pelle. Aveva vinto una battaglia.  
E poi, si piaceva. Era un uomo di quarantasei anni ben consapevole della sua bellezza, del suo carisma e del suo fascino, e sapeva di essere desiderato da donne e uomini in tutto il mondo. Ne era compiaciuto, e sapeva che quella bellissima ragazza che ora era di fronte a lui pendeva totalmente dalle sue labbra. Voleva soddisfarla e godere di lei, il desiderio si fece sempre più forte e pressante.  
«Ti farò venire talmente tante volte che mi implorerai tu stessa di smettere» le disse. Il fatto che fosse dolce e perverso al tempo stesso faceva impazzire Sofia, che si sentì ancora più eccitata di quanto non fosse già.  
Dave la fece voltare di spalle, iniziando a baciarle il collo con estrema dolcezza. Le scansò i capelli per poterla baciare meglio, e lei gemette: sentire quelle labbra sul suo corpo era come essere in paradiso.  
«Non farò niente che tu non voglia, ma ora resta così» le disse.  
Dave la spinse contro il muro, con maggiore irruenza. La ragazza appoggiò le mani sulle mattonelle fredde, mentre Dave le afferrò nuovamente i fianchi e le fece sentire il suo membro eretto tra le natiche. Lei gemette di nuovo, nel sentire la presenza di Dave in modo così inaspettato. Sarebbe stato impossibile non rimanere sorpresa da tanta virilità, e senza che lui potesse vederla arrossì.  
«Adesso voltati» le sussurrò. Lei non desiderava altro che accoglierlo dentro di sé, non credeva neanche possibile provare un desiderio così dilaniante. Ogni altro pensiero era svanito, perché ogni cosa in lui la mandava in estasi: il suo corpo, il suo odore, la sua voce, la sua mente...  
«Lasciati andare» le disse lascivo, strusciando di nuovo il suo corpo contro quello di lei e dandole delle piccole spinte. Le sfiorò l'intimità con le dita, sorridendo soddisfatto nell'accorgersi di quanto fosse eccitata a causa sua.  
«Dave… ti prego». Quell'attesa, quello sfiorarsi, stavano diventando una dolce tortura. Sofia gli mise una gamba attorno al fianco, e Dave immediatamente la sollevò poggiandola contro il muro. Lei gli mise le braccia attorno al collo e lui le afferrò anche l'altra gamba, prendendola in braccio e lasciando che gliele avvolgesse entrambe attorno ai fianchi.  
Sofia non lo aveva mai fatto in quel modo, eppure si fidava di lui e si lasciò totalmente andare. Sentiva le mani di Dave sulle sue natiche, la afferravano saldamente e desiderò che le stringesse con più vigore. Fu dentro di lei con un movimento secco, deciso; e lei in risposta inarcò la schiena, avvolgendo ancor più saldamente le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Dave.  
Gemette insieme a lui; lo sentiva muoversi su e giù, spingendo sempre più intensamente. Dave la zittì con dei baci, i gemiti divennero sospiri. Si stavano letteralmente divorando, le loro lingue si cercavano in una danza infuocata mentre lei cercava di assecondare i movimenti di Dave, lasciando che si prendesse ogni centimetro di lei. La sosteneva, e le donava tutto se stesso. Sentì il sudore di lui addosso, eppure la sua pelle continuava a sapere di buono.  
Sofia non riuscì a resistere a lungo, voleva prolungare quegli attimi di paradiso ma dovette arrendersi a lui. Avrebbe voluto sussurrargli qualcosa di dolce, ma non ci riuscì: in quel momento desiderava soltanto che Dave continuasse a possederla in quel modo così dannatamente intenso.  
«_Fuck me, Dave. Please, don't stop_» gli sussurrò prima di essere totalmente sopraffatta da lui.  
Dave non mentiva affatto, perché Sofia si sentì travolta da un piacere quasi estremo. Quell'orgasmo fu talmente forte che le sembrò di sentire una potente scarica di adrenalina irradiarsi in tutto il corpo, dalle radici dei capelli fino alle punte dei piedi. Dave era dentro di lei, e lei poteva respirarlo, godere del suo stesso piacere, sentirsi un tutt'uno con lui.  
Per un attimo Dave rimase dentro di lei, le diede un'ultima vigorosa spinta e poi la lasciò andare. Sofia sentì il suo liquido caldo bagnarla tra le cosce, e lasciò che fosse lui ad appoggiarsi al muro. Lo vide alzare gli occhi al cielo per poi chiuderli, anche lui destabilizzato da ciò che era appena accaduto tra di loro. Gli sfiorò il collo, per poi posarvi un bacio leggero.  
Poggiò la testa sul petto di Dave, sentiva il suo cuore pulsare sotto la pelle ad un ritmo irregolare, un cavallo al galoppo. Lui la strinse tra le braccia, per poi darle un tenero bacio tra i capelli. Un gesto di immensa dolcezza, dopo quella passione selvaggia e travolgente.  
Si guardarono, gli occhi di lui sembravano penetrare il suo sguardo, come se volessero fondersi con i suoi. Dave aveva i capelli completamente bagnati per lo sforzo, ed entrambi avevano un'espressione di puro piacere disegnata sui loro volti. Per un attimo non ci fu altro rumore che quello dei loro respiri, dei loro sospiri, dei loro battiti veloci.  
Dave non era ancora soddisfatto, aveva ancora fame di lei. E lei, d'altra parte, era impaziente di provare di nuovo quella sensazione così sorprendente, di totale estasi.  
Aveva appena fatto l'amore con Dave, forse doveva ancora realizzarlo. Per lei non era stato soltanto sesso, ma non disse nulla… sperando che almeno una minima parte di ciò che lei aveva provato l'avesse avvertita anche lui.  
Aveva accolto nel suo ventre ogni sua spinta, dalle più delicate alle più forti. Non lo aveva mai fatto in quel modo, e non si sarebbe di certo accontentata. Avevano tutta la notte a disposizione, e tutto ciò che desiderava era lì... era lui. Non gli avrebbe dato tregua finché entrambi non fossero stati esausti: voleva perdersi insieme a lui, ancora e ancora.

***

Tenere le mani lontane dal corpo di Dave le costava uno sforzo immane, arrivata a quel punto. Quando sul palco Dave si era afferrato con malizia il cavallo dei pantaloni, il cuore di Sofia aveva perso un battito. Non poteva ancora sapere che soltanto poche ore dopo si sarebbe trovata in una situazione del genere.  
«Sai», disse la ragazza. «Quando sul palco… ti tocchi, e dici "My little one"... be', ecco, non rende affatto bene l'idea». Dave la guardò, mostrandole di nuovo il suo raggiante sorriso imperfetto.  
«So anche questo» rispose, compiaciuto.  
«Tu sei sesso allo stato puro, Dave. Ed io non ne ho ancora abbastanza». Dave si sentì totalmente destabilizzato da quelle parole.  
«Ed io non ho intenzione di fermarmi, finché non sarò totalmente soddisfatto. E finché non lo sarai anche tu». Posò di nuovo le sue labbra su quelle della ragazza, aveva delle belle labbra piene e carnose e Dave non riusciva a smettere di morderle dolcemente.  
«Allora, sarà una lunga notte» gli rispose lei.  
«Te la ricorderai per sempre, te lo prometto…».  
Aprì il rubinetto della doccia e l’acqua fresca bagnò i loro corpi. La guardava con occhi famelici; mentre lei con le mani si divertiva a tracciare i bordi dei due tatuaggi che lui aveva sul petto, il simbolo dell’ “om”; l’Assoluto, e una meravigliosa fenice stilizzata. Posò le sue labbra proprio lì, sulla fenice, leccando le gocce d'acqua che si posavano in quel punto. Sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo per perdersi negli occhi di Dave, ardenti di desiderio come due fiamme vive. Lui si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli per gettarli all'indietro, e chiuse gli occhi. Ogni suo gesto era estatico, Sofia ne era totalmente ammaliata. Dovette di nuovo fare mente locale, per realizzare il fatto che stesse accadendo davvero. Era lì con Dave, completamente nudo e bagnato dall'acqua, con le labbra dischiuse. E le aveva donato tutto se stesso… Era tutto vero, anche se in quel momento le parve di osservare qualcosa di perfetto, di non umano.  
Ricominciarono a baciarsi, mentre l'acqua scendeva lieve sui loro corpi. Era l'unico elemento in grado di rendere sopportabile il loro desiderio di appartenersi, di mitigare quel fuoco che entrambi avevano dentro. Dave sapeva esattamente come toccarla, le sue lunghe dita la sfiorarono intimamente, prima piano, poi con intensità, in un modo che le stava facendo perdere letteralmente la ragione.  
Lei avrebbe voluto urlare, ma si trattenne.  
«Dave... basta così». Stavolta lo fermò prima che raggiungesse il culmine del piacere.  
Desiderava prolungare quel desiderio il più a lungo possibile, perdersi con lui in quella dimensione senza tempo e senza spazio, anche se fermarsi era quasi doloroso come un pugno nello stomaco.  
«Perché mi hai fermato?» protestò lui, mostrandole un sorriso compiaciuto.  
«Perché voglio essere io a soddisfarti, stavolta».  
Dave non disse una parola.  
Si limitò a rivolgerle un sorriso sghembo che le fece girare la testa, poi si leccò le labbra. Con la mano destra lo spinse contro le mattonelle azzurro chiaro, rivolgendogli uno sguardo di sfida. Si mise in ginocchio, tracciando con le dita sottili la V ben definita che delineava i fianchi di Dave.  
«Chiudi gli occhi» gli disse, e lui obbedì. Il tocco delicato della ragazza sfiorò la sua virilità, finché lei non vi posò le labbra e la lingua. La prese in bocca, e sentì Dave sospirare… Era dannatamente impaziente che facesse altro, e lei desiderava la stessa cosa: soddisfarlo, e soddisfare anche se stessa. Sentire Dave in ogni modo possibile, perché era impossibile averne abbastanza.  
Desiderava farlo fin dal primo momento in cui lui l'aveva sfiorata, facendole sentire la sua eccitazione. Le posò una mano tra i capelli, accarezzandola dolcemente mentre lei gli donava quel piacere irresistibile. Li strinse forte, notando compiaciuto quanto lei fosse avida di lui.  
La implorò di non fermarsi quando quel piacere si fece così forte da diventare insopportabile, finché non ne fu sopraffatto.  
Sofia si alzò in piedi, facendo scorrere le sue mani sulle braccia di Dave. Poteva vedere benissimo le vene, ben delineate, sugli avambracci e sulle mani. Le sfiorò, sentendole pulsare sotto il suo tocco vellutato. Lui le sorrise, ancora senza fiato e con l'estasi nello sguardo.  
«Ho bisogno di una tregua» le disse.  
«Sei soddisfatto?» gli domandò compiaciuta, per lei era stato incredibilmente soddisfacente.  
«Come potrei non esserlo? Guardami» le rispose, e il suo sguardo non mentiva.  
«Sei stanco, Dave?» gli domandò Sofia subito dopo. «Insomma... Hai affrontato un concerto stasera, dovresti essere esausto. E dovrei esserlo anch’io, ma non lo sono». Dave aprì nuovamente il rubinetto, e si mise un po' di bagnoschiuma tra le mani.  
«Be', di solito sono stanco dopo un concerto... Ma non questa volta». Fece voltare Sofia e iniziò a insaponarle la schiena, facendole un massaggio alle spalle. Anche lei prese un po' di bagnoschiuma, e chiese a lui di voltarsi. Lo avrebbe contemplato per ore, con le mani percorse tutta la schiena di Dave e i suoi fianchi. Gli diede uno schiaffo sul sedere, per poi avvicinarsi di nuovo a lui e avvolgergli le braccia attorno ai fianchi. Strinse la presa, mentre gli lasciò un bacio sulla schiena.  
«Scusa, non posso proprio farne a meno». Dave rise.  
«Ehi, ti avevo chiesto una tregua» disse. «Ma questo mi è piaciuto molto...».  
«Non ho ancora finito, con te». Finirono di insaponarsi e di sciacquarsi, e continuarono a parlare. Sofia non voleva pensare al fatto che la mattina seguente avrebbe dovuto dirgli addio, e che lo avrebbe rivisto da lontano, come se quella notte non fosse mai esistita. Ricacciò indietro quel pensiero non appena Dave la baciò di nuovo con passione.

***

Una volta usciti dalla doccia, Dave fece l'ennesimo gesto premuroso: prese un asciugamano e lo avvolse attorno alle spalle di Sofia, dopodiché la sollevò come se non pesasse nulla e si sedette sul letto con lei. Sofia si lasciò cadere l'asciugamano di dosso, incrociando le braccia dietro al bellissimo collo di Dave. Gli accarezzò i capelli bagnati, mentre contemplava il suo sguardo e si lasciava cullare dolcemente da lui.  
Era incredibile, si conoscevano a malapena eppure le braccia di Dave la facevano sentire amata e al sicuro. Con lui aveva raggiunto un livello di intimità che non credeva possibile raggiungere, per il semplice motivo che non aveva mai desiderato nessun altro con una tale intensità.  
Ogni cosa, con Dave, era amplificata.  
Non voleva distruggere la sua famiglia, si sentiva già sufficientemente in colpa per essere stata così egoista da desiderare una notte con lui. Si domandò se Dave avesse tradito sua moglie altre volte o se quella notte che le aveva concesso era stato un semplice caso. Non le era dato sapere, non si sarebbe mai permessa di chiederglielo.  
Dave si sdraiò, liberandosi anche del suo asciugamano, e lei gli mise la testa sul petto, ascoltando il battito del suo cuore. Rimasero così per alcuni minuti, in silenzio, mentre lei lo accarezzava. La pelle di Dave era liscia e morbida, e profumava di bagnoschiuma.  
Sofia si sorprese di se stessa, perché lo desiderava ancora... e sperava che lui non fosse troppo stanco. Le era stata concessa una sola notte in quel paradiso e non voleva sprecarne nemmeno un istante.  
Dave ribaltò le posizioni e si mise sopra di lei, osservandola in modo incredibilmente sensuale. Si era tolto il trucco, ma quegli occhi erano ugualmente meravigliosi e penetranti, con o senza eyeliner. Le trattenne i polsi senza esercitare troppa pressione, per poi sussurrarle all'orecchio una frase tanto semplice quanto capace di farla impazzire.  
«Voglio ricambiare ciò che tu hai fatto con me». Sofia si sentì percorrere il corpo da un brivido, e capì subito che cosa intendeva fare Dave. Sorrise, per poi allungare il viso verso di lui e dargli un bacio a fior di labbra.  
Divaricò ulteriormente le gambe, e Dave le lasciò tanti piccoli baci sul viso, per poi scendere. La baciò tra i seni, sulla pancia, sotto l'ombelico, per poi sfiorare la sua intimità, prima con la punta del naso e poi con le labbra. Sofia gemette, era di nuovo eccitata all'inverosimile e lasciò che quelle labbra la divorassero avidamente, che quella lingua si muovesse senza sosta dentro di lei. Gli strinse forte i capelli, implorandolo silenziosamente di continuare a soddisfarla. Per un attimo Dave sollevò lo sguardo, e lei si sentì nuovamente destabilizzata.  
«Continua, Dave... Ti prego». Le strinse le caviglie, per poi proseguire da dove era rimasto. Completamente dedito a lei e al suo piacere, anche Dave quella notte sentiva di non averne mai abbastanza. Anche in lui albergava il senso di colpa, e probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito a lasciarsi andare in quel modo se in quel periodo non fosse stato in crisi con sua moglie. Sarebbe tornato da lei, ma quella notte aveva giurato a quella ragazza che le avrebbe donato tutto se stesso.  
Si fermò quando si accorse che per lei era diventato impossibile resistere, la sua lingua e le sue mani snelle le avevano regalato un nuovo assaggio di quel piacere che aveva provato poco prima. Ma Dave voleva soddisfarla di nuovo totalmente, e non solo con una parte di sé...  
Fu sufficiente una sola spinta e furono di nuovo uniti, ogni terminazione nervosa del corpo di lei fremeva ad ogni spinta vigorosa che Dave le regalava. Di nuovo strinse le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi, intrecciando le caviglie per tenerlo ben stretto a sé. Intrecciò le sue mani piccole e delicate con le mani grandi e accoglienti di Dave, mentre sentiva il suo dolce respiro soffiarle delicato sul viso. Dave aumentò il ritmo, e fu questione di pochi attimi. Lei fu la prima ad abbandonarsi al piacere, e lui la seguì qualche istante dopo. Gli accarezzò i capelli, mentre Dave rimase con il viso poggiato nell'incavo del suo collo.  
«Sono ufficialmente esausto» disse, con una voce divertita.  
«Vorrei poter dire lo stesso, Dave... Non so cosa mi prende, ma vorrei ancora saltarti addosso». Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere, dopodiché decisero di riposarsi. Dave la strinse tra le sue braccia, e caddero entrambi tra le braccia di Morfeo. Sofia si addormentò respirando l’odore della pelle di Dave, e fu un sonno leggero, dolce… in quel sogno ad occhi aperti non poteva esistere nulla che non fosse perfetto.

***

Dave si risvegliò appena due ore dopo, era stato un sonno breve ma decisamente rigenerante. Dalla finestra, il cielo iniziava a tingersi dei primi colori dell’alba. La realtà lo colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno, accanto a sé dormiva beatamente una donna che non era sua moglie. Si sentì divorato dal senso di colpa, aveva compreso benissimo che per quella ragazza non si era trattato di solo sesso. E nonostante lui amasse Jennifer, non poteva negare di essersi lasciato andare più di quanto avrebbe immaginato.  
Guardò l'orologio, era ancora molto presto. Restò a fissare la ragazza, nuda nel suo letto e con un'espressione totalmente serena e distesa. Era bellissima, aveva una pelle così chiara da apparire lunare, color latte.  
Decise che a sua moglie non avrebbe raccontato nulla di quel tradimento, ma al tempo stesso non voleva che Sofia si sentisse usata, una volta terminato l'idillio di quella notte. Dave sapeva che se avesse deciso di tenersi in contatto con lei sarebbe stato decisamente rischioso, entrambi sarebbero di nuovo caduti in tentazione... Ma Sofia ancora non poteva immaginare la sorpresa che Dave aveva in serbo per lei. Un compromesso, che l'avrebbe resa felice.  
Le sfiorò la spalla con un bacio, per poi coprirla con il lenzuolo. Sofia mugolò qualcosa, allungando braccia e gambe per stiracchiarsi. Quando guardò Dave, sembrò nuovamente sorpresa.  
«Scusa, non volevo svegliarti» le disse.  
«È tutto vero, non sto sognando?» rispose la ragazza.  
«Così pare». Dave le sorrise.  
La accolse di nuovo tra le sue braccia, e di nuovo avvertì un fremito nel sentire addosso la pelle nuda e vellutata di lei. Sofia intrecciò le sue caviglie a quelle di Dave: fu un gesto apparentemente senza malizia, ma ora che lui non aveva più sonno si ritrovò a desiderarla di nuovo. Lei se ne accorse, e sorrise lusingata. Sentì la sua erezione addosso, sentì il suo desiderio crescente che ora era diventato anche il proprio. Sarebbe stato difficile mantenere la promessa fatta a se stessa, lasciarlo andare… Sentiva di volergli bene, e nonostante tutto sapeva qual era la cosa giusta da fare. Ma non ancora.  
Era stato così soddisfacente che ora non riuscivano più a fare a meno di sfiorarsi senza avere conseguenze. Era una questione di chimica, ormai i loro corpi erano attratti l'uno dall'altro come due calamite, senza alcuna possibilità di opporsi.  
A Sofia restavano poche ore con Dave, e il desiderio fisico di sentirlo ancora suo non era affatto svanito con il sonno. Si divincolò dal suo abbraccio e sfiorò con le mani la sua virilità, sorprendendosi nuovamente di quanto Dave fosse desideroso di essere soddisfatto. La afferrò per i fianchi e la fece sedere sopra di lui, impaziente e al tempo stesso desideroso che quegli attimi durassero a lungo. Sofia iniziò a muovere il bacino, lentamente ma con una certa intensità, mentre lui le afferrava saldamente i fianchi con entrambe le mani. Adesso voleva essere lei a condurre il gioco, a farlo impazzire sia mentalmente che fisicamente. Poteva ammirare la sua espressione estatica, gli occhi chiusi circondati dalle lunghe ciglia castane. Le labbra dischiuse ogni volta che il piacere si faceva più intenso, e le piccole ciocche di capelli corti che gli ricadevano sulla fronte. Il suo viso immerso nel piacere era bellissimo, osservarlo era come incantarsi a fissare un’opera d’arte. Nessuno dei due voleva arrendersi, quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta in cui potevano appartenersi ed entrambi lo sapevano bene. Riuscirono ad andare avanti a lungo, il piacere oscillava come le onde del mare, senza mai concludersi. L'uno assecondava i movimenti dell'altra, Sofia gettò la testa all'indietro e inarcò la schiena per concedersi di sentirlo meglio.  
Voleva catturare l'attimo, imprigionarlo nella sua mente. Lì sarebbe potuto rimanere per sempre, nessuno avrebbe potuto portarglielo via. Si sentì stringere forte le natiche, e in quel momento decise di non opporre resistenza: il piacere più intenso decise di travolgerli insieme, nello stesso istante.  
Sofia si accasciò addosso a Dave, le sue braccia la accolsero di nuovo e la tennero stretta, lasciando che gli restasse addosso.  
Com'era stato possibile sopportare tutta quell'emozione? L'essere riuscita ad essere un tutt'uno con lui? Un unico respiro, un unico battito, un unico piacere...  
«Non mi dimenticherò di questa notte» le disse Dave, non appena ebbe recuperato un po' di aria nei polmoni. «E di te» aggiunse. E lo pensava, lo pensava davvero. Perché a volte aveva bisogno di perdersi, per ritrovare se stesso.  
«Nemmeno io, Dave» rispose Sofia. «Nemmeno io, mai».

***

Salutare Dave, per Sofia, era stato terribilmente difficile.  
Si trovava ancora in hotel con i suoi amici, ed era decisamente troppo assorta nei suoi pensieri per prestare attenzione ai loro discorsi. Mangiò distrattamente la colazione, aveva una gran fame e non aveva affatto sonno, nonostante avesse dormito davvero poco. Dopo quella lunga notte, lei e Dave avevano parlato. Era stato difficile, ma era stata lei stessa a suggerirgli di seguire il suo cuore. Dave sarebbe tornato da sua moglie, dalla sua famiglia, ed era giusto così.  
Sofia decise di rivelare ai suoi amici almeno una minima parte di ciò che era accaduto quella notte, ossia l'incontro con Dave nella hall dell'hotel. Mostrò loro le due foto che avevano scattato insieme, e ripromise a se stessa che non avrebbe pianto ripensando a quanto era stata fortunata. In parte sapeva che quella notte era stata un errore, ma non riusciva ad esserne pentita. Si domandò se Dave avrebbe conservato un bel ricordo di lei o se avrebbe ripensato a quella notte soltanto come ad uno squallido tradimento...  
Quando lei e i suoi amici uscirono dall'hotel, videro un gruppo di fan accalcati davanti all'entrata.  
Gridavano i nomi di Dave, Martin e Andy, sembravano totalmente impazziti.  
«Andiamo Sofia, potrebbero fermarsi! Tu hai avuto la tua occasione, noi no!» disse una delle sue amiche, sorridendole. Sofia abbassò lo sguardo, la sua amica non poteva sapere quanto era stata fortunata. E no, in quel momento non si riferiva affatto alle due foto…  
Raggiunsero in fretta il gruppo di fan, e Sofia si sentì di nuovo scombussolata non appena vide arrivare Dave. Lui la notò immediatamente; i loro sguardi si incontrarono un'ultima volta e le sorrise con gli occhi.  
Lo sentì dire un veloce "_See you next time_" ai fan, per poi inforcare i Ray-Ban scuri e salire in una macchina dai vetri oscurati.  
Quando tutto fu terminato, alla ragazza sembrò di aver vissuto uno strano sogno, quasi surreale. Era tutto impresso nella sua mente, come le scene di un film. Ogni singolo ricordo sembrava avvolto da un’aura magica, dal silenzio della notte e dalla lieve luce notturna che era stata spettatrice di quella passione. Decise che avrebbe risparmiato per vedere un altro concerto dei Depeche Mode in una capitale europea, il tour era quasi giunto al termine e non voleva che ciò che aveva vissuto con Dave cambiasse le cose.  
Infilò le mani in borsa cercando un pacchetto di fazzoletti, ma notò qualcosa che prima non c'era: due biglietti vip per un altro concerto dei Depeche Mode, accompagnati da qualcosa scritto da Dave. Sorrise per la gioia, quei biglietti le avrebbero permesso di vivere altri momenti speciali e di rivederlo.  
Ripensò anche a cosa si erano detti prima di salutarsi, non era stato un addio. Forse si sarebbero rivisti, in quella hall di quello stesso albergo, al prossimo tour della band. Si sarebbero salutati da amici, raccontandosi cos'era accaduto nelle loro rispettive vite. Forse erano solo due persone che si erano incontrate al momento sbagliato, ma quel ricordo sarebbe rimasto per sempre con loro.  
Sofia lesse le parole scritte su quel foglio: **"Will I Always Be Here"**.  
Ed era tutto incredibilmente vero, ancor prima dell’incontro con Dave. Quelle parole, e la loro musica, erano parte di lei e lo sarebbero state per sempre.


End file.
